


Careless Whisper

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Awkwardness, Companion Piece, F/M, Father Figures, Loss of Virginity, Minor Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, One Shot, Parent Quistis Trepe, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Parent Zell Dincht, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Squall Leonhart being Squall Leonhart, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's teenage son falls in love with his Godfather Zell Dincht's oldest daughter. Squall catches them in the act of making love for the very first time, and intense awkwardness ensues! Also includes some bonus Squinoa side action ;)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: SMAA Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



It was a typical afternoon at Timber Garden as I forced my heavy messenger bag up on my shoulder and bolted from Instructor  Dincht’s classroom. It was hot and humid as warm rain swept through the trees from the persistent storm that had been blowing in from the beaches near Obel. I slid my Beats on over my long black hair and my tongue nervously swirled around my lip ring as I attempted to push unwanted thoughts from my mind.

The last thing I needed right now was for my favorite teacher to know I was meeting up with his daughter after class. Especially not when said teacher was very close friends with my nosey parents. I fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in my black jeans as I leaned against the wall outside the Quad, and the sound of some angry screamo song soothed my frazzled nerves. I was enjoying the drumming of the rain, and I barely heard the sweet sing-song voice I was waiting for as it wove through the damp air like a miasma. “Noctis?”

My brown eyes lifted slowly from the whirlwind of trees dancing to the beat of the roaring storm, softening slightly as I caught sight of her. Every precious chubby inch of Garnet  Dincht was poured into a white pair of overalls printed in bright sunflowers, and the tattered laces of her worn yellow Converse drug the floor beneath her delicate feet. Her large scarlet eyes were gently curved and her short curly blonde hair bounced in cascading ringlets at her shoulders. I couldn’t help but smile, and it grew only wider at the light pink blush that suddenly dusted her cheeks. “Yes, beautiful?”

Her short fingers tugged lightly at my loose-fitting grey t-shirt, and I swallowed hard at the sudden closeness. “Your sister told me that your parents are going to be out with her and Tatsuki today. It’s her first ultrasound, to see the baby.”

My expression fell immediately, and I grumbled as I pulled away from her touch. What the hell had she been talking to my sister for? My relationship with Julia had been better lately. I felt terribly about what happened to her, and I was slowly coming to grips with the fact that I had up until recently been entirely too hard on my parents growing up. They loved me; more than anything in the world they loved me, and I knew that. Even still, a bitterness blossomed in my chest at the thought of them dragging her out to check on a baby she shouldn’t even be keeping.  Dad hadn’t even  _ tried  _ to talk some sense into her, it was whatever Julie wanted, like always.  “…whatever.”

Garnet’s eyebrows knitted together at the abrasiveness of my tone and I immediately regretted it. “I j-just thought it might give us our best opportunity to…you know. The house will be empty for a w-while.”

I slid my Beats down around my neck and tenderly reached to tuck a tiny blonde curl behind her ear. I smiled. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just a little…are you sure you want to do this? With me? Mom always told me that it’s supposed to be…I dunno…special. I’m nothing special, Garnet.”

Worried puckered at my forehead, thinking that had sounded lame, but the most gracious and kind smile curled at the corner of her mouth as she turned her eyes away from me bashfully. “You’re special to me.”

I…didn’t know what to say. I bit at my bottom lip, and I hated myself for the hot blush that was creeping down my neck. I was paler than my mother had ever dreamed of being, and I knew I must be turning a thousand different shades of red. I felt myself leaning in on pure instinct, and she didn’t stop me as I very gently grabbed hold of her chin and brought her lips against my own. Her mouth was so soft, and my heart hammered in my chest as I realized I didn’t really know what to do. I opened my mouth awkwardly, but she didn’t put her tongue inside. I think she was afraid to. She pulled back, and I admired the rosiness of her darker complexion.

“My dad isn’t far. We should continue this at your place.” She reminded me gently. She was right and I backed up a little as I threaded my fingers through her own and walked with her to the train station. My house wasn’t terribly far from Garden, but the station was closer, and I didn’t like Garnet being out in the heat and bad weather for too long. Her birth had been a little…traumatic, to say the least, from what I’d been told, and it had left her a pretty sickly child. The last thing I wanted was for my own selfish wants to hurt the woman that I was falling in love with. 

I shrugged my jacket off as we departed the train, pulling it up over her head and shoulders as we ran toward my house. The rain was picking up and she was shivering against the warmth of my body. I was thankful that my parents weren’t home, despite the circumstances surrounding their absence. Their lack of  presence meant that Rosie was with a sitter, and Garnet and I wouldn’t have to worry about things getting weird or loud. I held the front door open for her, and ran to get her a clean towel from the laundry room so she wouldn’t catch cold. “Nettie, you’re soaked to the bone, take that off.” I said softly, gesturing to the way her drenched clothes stuck plastered to her body. My jacket had done fuck all to shield her from the elements and I frowned. 

I turned my face from her, unwilling to watch her undress. My father hadn’t bothered to teach me much in regards to how a man should and should not treat a woman in so far as conversation was concerned. He wasn’t a big talker. But my father  _ had  _ taught me through years of worshipping and doting on my mother, that the love in your life was the most important priority a man could have. I wasn’t about to treat Garnet as anything less than that. 

“Noctis...I appreciate the romantic gesture, but...you can look.” 

I wasn’t sure about it, but when I finally did turn to look at  her I was stunned into an awestricken silence. I had consumed plenty of porn in my short seventeen years, but nothing had prepared me for how intimate this felt. She was so beautiful. Her thighs were thick, and her belly had several rolls that I just couldn’t wait to get my hands on. Her breasts were massive, and I was taken back by how well her clothes normally hid them. She looked...ashamed, and I had an intense urge all of a sudden to show her how wrong about her perfect body she truly was. 

I could feel myself hardening, and I didn’t know what to do with my hands as I awkwardly approached her. She had these vibrant purple lines that dusted her tummy, and she shivered as I ran my fingers along them. I smiled, but when I looked up to gaze into her beautiful crimson eyes, she looked as if she were about to cry. “Nettie...? Is this not okay?”

“You don’t have to touch those...I only have them because I’m fat.” She moved her arms in front of the chunkier parts of her body, as if she didn’t want me to see, and my heart sank down into my stomach. Who had ever made her feel this way? There wasn’t a thing wrong with her body. Sure, she was big. But big was just an adjective, a descriptive word that tried and failed to convey that there was more of her to love than other women. More to kiss, more to grab. She was perfect. 

“Garnet, look at me. You’re...amazing. Can I kiss them?” Garnet looked caught off guard by the notion that I’d even want to, but she nodded, and I knelt down in front of her. My lips gingerly tickled her violet stripes and I timidly stroked the blonde hair between her legs with my index finger. She stiffed at first, but relaxed into my touch as I rolled my tongue into her bellybutton. It made her giggle, and she tugged at my shoulders in an attempt to lift me. 

“Okay, Romeo, that’s enough. I want to do this.” 

I couldn’t keep the wide, happy grin off my face at her words. For such a shy girl she was comfortable enough with me to be kind of forward, and it was sexy. “Yes, Ma’am.” I stood slowly, hoisting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. She looked more than pleased that I was able to lift her, and I smirked at the idea that maybe she was admiring my strength. I was a complete and utter failure in the trade my father and sister had built their lives on, I couldn’t  maneuver a  gunblade to save my life. But martial arts? That was another story  entirely , and Garnet’s father, Zell, had trained me well. My arms were muscular despite my lanky stature, and I carried her over to my bed with ease. I laid her down on the black sheets, fidgeting with the stereo on my bedside table. 

Seether’s cover of Careless Whisper floated into the room, and I pushed my raven hair from my face as I jerked my shirt off over my head. The tent in my pants was painful, and I rolled my jeans down to allow my erection to jerk free from its confines. I cursed myself for trembling uncontrollably, unsure of what to do to her. I had never done this before, and I knew she hadn’t either. All I knew was that Soichiro Yoshioka had taken something precious from my older sister, and I wasn’t about to do anything to this perfect girl that she wasn’t on board with. “Are...you sure this is okay? This is what you want? I can...put it...in there?” I asked awkwardly, pointing to her gaping vagina, which was already glistening with a wetness that made me more aroused. 

Garnet laughed, and my heart stuttered hard in my chest. The sound was absolutely breathtaking. “Pretty please.” Her eyelashes were light against her golden skin, and I let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding. This was really happening...and goddamn it she was so gorgeous. I climbed up on the bed, kicking the black and grey checkered comforter into the floor as I hovered over her, and she curiously reached between my legs and poked the tip of her finger at the head of my dick. “Wow...I’ve never seen one before.” She whispered. 

I laughed, and the chasteness of the moment made me forget every hardship I’d ever faced. In that moment, just the two of us, I wasn’t Julie’s kid brother anymore. I wasn’t the Headmaster’s failure of a son who couldn’t master the  gunblade . I wasn’t the only son of the President of Timber. I was Noctis. Just Noctis. And she was the sunshine that lit every corner of my dark heart. “Does it look weird?” 

Her rosebud lips twitched into a smirk. “I like the way it feels in my hand.” I wiggled my eyebrows at her and closed the distance between us. 

“I think you’ll like the way it feels in here a lot better.” I purred, hardly recognizing the sound of my own voice as it dripped with lust for the very first time. I lined myself up with her sex and gently rocked into her, sliding into a tightness that I’d never known before. My cock pressed  against something firm before it broke away, and Garnet yelped for a moment as her hands scrambled to grip my bedsheets. “Did that hurt? I’m...I’m sorry...”

Garnet looked like she was in pain, but she shook her head frantically. “N-No, don’t stop! I want you to f-fuck me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“W-Whoa...” I want you to fuck me was the last thing I expected to hear fly out of her mouth. Aunt  Quistis was sort of reserved, and  usually people mistook Garnet’s initial  shyness as having inherited her mother’s  stoicism . People didn’t know Garnet like I did. Peel back that layer of shyness, and bother to get to know her? Uncle Zell’s personality really shined through. There was never any denying that she was his daughter, they were a pair. It was weird now, I supposed, to call her parents aunt and uncle. It was a habit. Her parents and mine were very close friends, they had grown up in an orphanage together that had been run by my grandmother, Edea. I was snapped from my thoughts as she reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m fine, I promise. You can move.” I gulped and nodded, rolling my hips slowly in and out of her. The heat was...intense. The walls of her pussy engulfed my dick like nothing I had ever felt before. I could feel myself twitching, and she moved one of my hands to the searing wet mess that was her cunt. She moved my fingers in a circular motion around his small little hooded place at the top of her entrance, and I raised my eyebrows as I watched the pain dissolve almost entirely from her expression. 

“This feels good? The little ball?” 

“That’s my clitoris.” She explained, and a light moan fell from her lips as I pinched it between my fingers. I wasn’t really sure what that meant, but it seemed to be a pleasure point, and I was more than happy to play with it. Doing so increased the amount of fluid between us considerably, and I slipped between her folds with ease. “Noctis...” The sound of my name rolling off her tongue was sexy, and I leaned in to capture her lips. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, exploring the new  territory as I continued to slam in and out of her.

My face was turning red at the weird sound of my own balls slapping her ass. I was self-conscious, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. I. ..was not prepared for this. I had expected Garnet to come over and play games with me, like she always did. When she had told me at school that morning that she was ready to...lose it...I was floored. She and I had only been going steady for maybe a year, and I was surprised she wanted to do something like this with me. It was such an honor, being chosen by her. “I love you.” I whispered against her lips. 

“I love you more.” She moaned, bucking her hips up to meet the rhythm of my thrusts. It was getting hard to keep my hands on her clit, my fingers slipping around in her fluid clumsily as I fought to maintain my speed. I wanted her on top of me. I tucked my arms under her body and effortlessly flipped us over, rolling onto my back and pushing down on her hips hard. I pressed her body down on my cock with as much force as I could muster and she screamed out in pure bliss. 

I had better access from beneath her, and I reached up to bury my face into her breasts as she continued to bounce on my rigid member. They were fantastic, and I wanted her to know so as I sucked a firm nipple into my mouth. Her breathing changed immediately, and she ground her hips into me hard as her fingers found their way into my long black ponytail. She tugged on it sharply, and a deep string of fire bolted from my groin to the tip of my penis.  _ Fuck!  _ “Again!” I begged against her pert flesh, almost losing it as she jerked down on it harder this time. My heart was beating too fast, and sweat was pouring from my body as I switched to give her other nipple some love. 

I rolled the pink stub between my teeth, nibbling as her soft mewls nearly pushed me over the edge. The pressure between my legs was tightening as the weight of her body slammed full force into it, and the head of my cock wedged against something squishy.  _ I must have found her...G-Spot?  _ I marveled to myself, pride blossoming in my chest as the shriek of pleasure that bounced off my dark grey walls. My cousin  Ventus had told me about those. He said he had once boned a girl when he was a junior classman who had been rammed by him so hard in her G-Spot that she had squirted all over his chest. I still wasn’t sure that I believed a word that came out of that players mouth, but  apparently it  _ did  _ feel amazing, because when I poked it a second  time I felt her legs tense up and begin to shake. “O-Oh Noctis, please, right there!”

Garnet’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was panting hard as I gripped her body as hard as I was able and jammed the entire length of my cock into that spot. The shaking in her legs became uncontrollable, and her pussy clamped tight around my erection. Her whole body vibrated with pleasure, and I saw white as the heat bubbling in my groin exploded down throughout my member. Thick sticky cum filled her completely to the brim, leaking out the sides of her vagina and rolling down into my public hair.  _ Shit...that much had never come out at one time. That was a lot!  _ “N-Nettie, baby!” I screamed as it kept coming, and she milked me for every drop as she relentlessly slammed her body down on my dick. 

She rolled off me as her orgasm waned and I laid still for a moment, body completely checked out. That had been the single best experience of my entire life. Way better than the game of dungeons and dragons I had been going to  propose for the afternoon. We had a campaign going with Julie and Tatsuki called The Black Mages...it was pretty lit. But it wasn’t anything compared to the time she’d just shown me. When I could breathe again, I slid off the bed and positioned myself between her legs before I pressed gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs. I shot her the most charming smile in my  repertoire and my breath caught in my throat at the way she looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. “May I love on you? Just for a little while?”

I knew that Garnet was  self-conscious , but she had also seemed to enjoy herself, and felt validated in that assumption as her lips twitched into a coy smile. “I’d let you do anything to me.” I grinned against her sex, peppering it with kisses before licking her slit from beginning to end. I could taste the salty mixture of us both within her folds, and I savored the groan she let out as I pushed my tongue into her opening. She tasted sweet, like honey, and I rolled my tongue from her hole to her clit, fixating there and sucking the round nub into my mouth. 

Garnet screwed her eyes closed and she yanked my ponytail from its holder as she fisted my long obsidian locks. I got a little curious, trailing one of my fingers around the tender skin of her anus. She shivered at the light touch, and I adventurously eased my digit in to the knuckle. I didn’t even know if that was remotely sexy, but she surprised me as she caressed my hair in frantic need. “M-More, please.” I pushed my finger deeper inside of her as I  continued my  assault on her clitoris. I sucked her labia into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the wrinkled skin. My finger picked up the pace, pumping into her asshole as she rocked against my touch. Her juices were gushing into my mouth, and I was starting to get hard again. 

I shimmied up her body, nipping and kissing at her soft rolls as I made my way back up to her wonderful mouth. My finger popped from her anus and she whined at the loss, squirming beneath me as I nibbled on her bottom lip. “Want me back inside?” I asked, rubbing my growing erection between her squishy folds. Her cheeks were painted scarlet as she bit her lip and nodded, opening her legs wide as I slid back inside of her. I filled her to the hilt, some of my strength returning as her  scorched walls welcomed me back. I threw my head back, whimpering loudly at the feeling of her pussy kissing my cock. 

In the heat of the moment, two of us were too wrapped up in one another to pay any mind to the movement that was fluttering around down stairs. My heart stopped cold in my chest as I heard my bedroom door open suddenly, and a gruff yell  ricocheted through the warm air as I scrambled to cover my girlfriend’s body. “DAD GET THE FUCK OUT!” 

My father’s icy blue eyes were staring back at me, and I could already feel the tears pooling on Garnet’s cheeks. We were so very, very fucked right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Squall’s POV*

The bitter disappointment that burned in my stomach was nothing compared to the pure failure I felt like. I knew my son was struggling. I knew he was upset about several aspects of how we had raised him and his sister, and that hurt  Rinoa and I more than he would never know. But this…this stunt? This cry for attention? It was too fucking far.  Rinoa and I had even him everything, more than we ever had Julia. He had never experienced the loneliness that she did while I was fighting the war in  Esthar ; he had never experienced the fear or the trauma that she had endured living through what had technically been the Third Sorceress War, though no one called it that. He was spoiled and irrationally jealous, and that was ending today.

Noctis’s sister…my firstborn…my baby…she had been raped. Viciously. And now I had to watch my daughter struggle being pregnant with that monster’s child, and this was how my son responded to it? By deflowering my god-daughter? Zell  Dincht was  Rinoa’s best friend in all the world…and over the years, he might have even grown into my own. How was I supposed to look him in the eyes now that his daughter was spread eagle in my son’s bed? I tried to choke back my rage for her sake, but I could feel myself losing control as I watched him scramble to cover her body.

“What the hell is going on here?” My voice was low, calm, but the anger that was nestled behind it was evident enough to drain the color from both their faces. Garnet was sobbing, and for a moment I was terrified that something wrong was going on. Something unspeakable. I knew my  son; he was a good person…but you know what? Raijin claimed the same about his own, and look what had happened. I stood there waiting, hands on my hips, and when my son opened his mouth to  speak I shut him up with one glare. “I want to hear it from  _ her. _ ”

Garnet had been casually dating my son for about a year now. It was puppy love, it had to be. They did silly kid shit like play games and go to playgrounds they were too old for, and loitering in the parking lot at the local grocery store to catch these stupid virtual animals on their cell phones. This was  _ not  _ a level of seriousness I had seen them display. Ever. Garnet rubbed her eyes, avoiding my gaze as her knuckles turned white gripping Noctis’s hand. “I’m really sorry, Uncle Squall. This is all my fault, it was my idea, I asked him to.”

_ Thank fucking  _ _ Yevon _ _.  _ “Then why are you crying sweetheart?”

She sniffled. “Because you’re angry and you’re  gonna tell my mom.” 

Shit. I hadn’t even had time to process what I was going to have to say to Zell and  Quistis . She was right, though. I  _ was  _ going to tell her mom. I had to. I would want her to tell me if it was the other way around. I was too busy being relieved to come up with a coherent response to that. If she had asked him to have sex with her, and not the other way around, then maybe this  _ wasn’t  _ Noctis’s idea of stealing attention back from his sister. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes as a thudding pulsed behind the scar on the center of my forehead. These kids were giving me a migraine and I’d been home ten seconds. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Whether Noctis is in the room or not, you can tell me if he pressured or forced you to--”

Noctis’s brown eyes went wide, and the hurt that welled there filled me with regret. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt my son, I just...needed to be sure. “DAD! How could you even--”

Garnet looked just as horrified, and she placed a hand to the center of his chest and rubbed it, as if to calm him. It was a sweet gesture, and it made me relax a little more. She trusted him. Her body language suggested she wanted to be close him, and that made me feel a little better, if only slightly. “Mr. L, nothing happened that I didn’t ask for. I wanted to make love to him.” 

_ Oh, don’t call it that. _ I groaned internally, turning my face from them as tears spilled down my son’s sweet face. He was a spitting image of my father, and it broke my heart to know I’d upset him. I had never liked to see Laguna cry, either. “How could you look at me and think I was capable of putting my hands on her the way Soichiro did my sister? You know, I never truly thought you hated me until right now.” 

That hurt. It hurt a lot, but I was not about to let him off the hook that easy. “Noctis, stop it. I love you with my entire heart, I would die for you in a heartbeat, and don’t pretend like you don’t know that. But I had to make sure, I am responsible for what just happened in this house! Do you have any idea how dangerous this was? She could be seriously hurt if she were to get pregnant, Noctis, she’s sick, she can’t keep up with you! At least tell me you used a condom.” 

At the time, I didn’t know how true those words were. I didn’t know just how ‘sick’ sick was.  Quistis hadn’t told me the girl had Lupus, only that she was left fragile from the complications she’d had at birth. I could tell by the way they both looked at their hands that the answer was no, and my stomach churned as I pointed toward the door. I took a long deep breath in an attempt at composing myself. “Garnet, sweetheart, I want you to get dressed and go sit with  Rinoa and Julia downstairs. Make yourself at home.”  _ Not like you haven’t already.  _ “I need to have some time alone with my son.”

The car ride over to the  Dincht residence was awkward, but I turned the radio off for a reason...if I could gather the courage to speak to my boy. Did he really think I hated him? I hadn’t meant to accuse him of anything. With everything going on I just had to be sure. Life had gotten so terrifying all of a sudden, and  Rinoa and I were on edge. Noctis had no idea that if it weren’t for how much I loved him and his mother and his sister’s...I would have taken my own life in a heartbeat over failing to protect my little girl. Tears blurred my vision as I sped down the busy highway, and I found myself at a loss for words. We could have walked to Zell’s house, but I was taking a detour. I needed a moment to speak to him before he resented me for the rest of his life. Not that I blamed him. I was a terrible father. “No matter what happens I want you to know that I’m proud of you. You’re my only son, my mini-me. I know you feel like I’m hard on you, and I am. ..but it’s only because I see so much of myself in you, and it scares me. I’m not a good person, Noctis. But you are, and I never wanted you to try and follow in my footsteps.”

I couldn’t look at him, but I could hear his breathing change, and I knew that he was crying. Noctis had always been sensitive. He was a lot like me, but he struggled to remain composed. He hadn’t quite learned the meaning of the word stoic yet. His voice quivered when he spoke. “I only ever wanted you to say that.” He whispered. “You really think I’m like you?” He sounded so hopeful and it shattered my fucking heart. What was there to admire or look up to? I was damaged goods, broken, I had been from the start.  Rinoa was the glue holding all my pieces together, and everyone knew it. But I couldn’t deny that my children loved me as much as I loved them, and I had done all that I could to be there for them in all the ways that I had missed Laguna growing up. Maybe it was time for me to admit that there was at least something there. 

“Noctis you are me inside your grandfather’s body.” I admitted softly. “We are the same. And I begged your mother for you.  So don’t you ever think for one moment that I don’t--”

“Daddy I love you. A-And I’m so sorry for being an a-awful kid.” He blurted out all of a sudden, catching me off guard as he burst into peels of harsh sobs. He hadn’t called me Daddy since he was maybe nine years old, and I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from falling apart. 

I  steered with my left hand, reaching over with my right to gently ebb the hot tears from my son’s cheeks. “You look at me, I don’t ever want to hear you say that ever again. I love you too, buddy, and you could never be a bad kid. You could murder someone right in front of me and I’d make it look like an accident, do you understand? You are  _ my  _ boy, mine, and I will always take care of you.”

I finally turned to look at him, and a small smile was curling at the corner of his mouth. He looked so happy...so relieved...and it occurred to me that I hadn’t said that enough to him as a child. He deserved to hear how much he was loved. How much he meant to me. “I don’t hate you. I never could. You’re a really...good dad. I’m just...I  dunno , a shit, I guess.” He promised  solemnly , though his phrasing made me laugh. I reached over and ruffled all that messy black hair he’d inherited from his grandfather and his mother alike.

“You can be. But you’re my shit.” I said with a small chuckle as we pulled into Zell’s driveway. 

He smiled at me cheerfully, and for a moment I thought I had caught of glimpse of my father’s ghost. The  resemblance was striking when he made goofy expressions like that. “Takes one to know one, Dad. Your shit doesn’t fall far from the toilet.”

That...wasn’t even close to being a thing people said, and I put my head in my hands as I let out a  much-needed laugh. My  children were going to be the death of me...but in the best way possible. We were a family, and we would always be a family. That was all I had ever wanted.  Rinoa and I had built something perfect together. I would be damned if I let Soichiro Yoshioka take that away from us.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the warm moment we shared in the car, Noctis needed to know that what he did was not okay. I marched him to the Dincht’s front porch and forced him to knock, folding my arms across my chest tightly as I did so. Noctis having sex in and of itself wasn’t my issue. It was who he had sex with, right under the nose of his own mentor. Zell had completely taken my son under his wing to train him in martial arts after it became apparent that the kid just couldn’t handle the gunblade and had inherited zero of his mother’s magical talent. He had been an uncle as well as an excellent god-father to my boy, and I felt he was owed an apology. Garnet was his little girl. Noctis could have at least respected her enough to use a condom. 

I prayed for my son’s sake that it wouldn’t be Quistis who answered the door. Love her as I did, she was a little…extra, as Julia like to put it. I didn’t bring him here for a lashing with his aunt’s visceral rage. I just wanted him to understand the weight of what he had done, and how it might have consequences. Thankfully, Zell opened the door sleepily, rubbing his eyes as if he’d just woken from a nap. His hair was matted to that stupid black facial tattoo he’d gotten spring break of ’97, and his blonde eyebrows furrowed at me as he stretched a long, muscular arm. “Uh…not that this isn’t a pleasant surprise, but whaddaya doin here? Noctis, I thought you and Garnet would be practicing until at least dinner time. You’ve got a SeeD exam to ace and she’s got to pass her medic exams.” 

Zell reeked of sex himself, and I tried not to make a face as I adverted his gaze. I nudged Noctis toward him, a firm frown tugging at the corner of my mouth. This was so fucking awkward. “Son. I think you have something to say, don’t you?” 

Noctis was crying again immediately and it caught Zell off guard as he flung himself at his instructor. Zell’s fingers threaded through the boys hair, and he shot me an alarmed glace. I wasn’t about to say anything. I…couldn’t. This had to be all Noctis. Zell was like a brother to me, it was too weird. “I’m s-so sorry, Uncle Zell. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” He hiccupped a little, and Zell loved on him, running his fingers along his spine. 

“What in the world could you have done that warrants all this fuss? Calm down kiddo, you can talk to me. Always.” 

“Not after this.” Noctis sobbed. “You’re gonna hate me.” 

Zell’s bright blue eyes bore into my own from over Noctis’s shoulder, demanding that I come out with it, and I pressed my lips into a hard line. I didn’t want to be the one to say it, but I decided to have mercy on Noctis. I didn’t like the way he was crying; it was hurting me. Making him sad wasn’t supposed to be the point to this. Maybe this was wrong. I was still somehow fucking up as his parent. I sighed. “Zell, I caught him...having sex with Garnet.” 

Zell froze, but he only lost his composure for a moment. His expression was hard to read, and that was something really odd for Zell. Zell was such an emotional person, and for a moment I was terrified he was going to be as angry as Quistis. This...was a mistake. I wanted to grab my son and get the hell out of dodge. “Did...you show her a good time? Was she happy? Safe?” He asked quietly, his face completely void of expression. 

Noctis sucked in a sharp sob and nodded his head slowly, refusing to look at either one to us. “I t-think so...she wanted to; I asked a bunch of time if it was s-still okay...she said she loved me...” Hearing my son whimper as he recounted their love making made guilt swell in my chest. He asked for permission repeatedly, and he thought...they thought they were in love. My words back at the house were ringing in my ears and I felt like such an asshole. Maybe they _were_ in love, who was I to say? Rinoa and I were married at his age. Sometimes I forgot that. 

All of a sudden, out of bum fuck nowhere, a bright smile lit Zell’s face and he clapped my son on the back like nothing had even been said. “No harm no foul, then.” 

Noctis and I exchanged bewildered glances before he turned his tear-streaked face back to his godfather in pure awe. “W-What?” 

Zell chuckled and gently wiped a few stray tears from Noctis’s pallid cheeks. “What didja think I was gonna do? Beat your ass? Listen...kid, I love you. You’re like a son to me. It would be different if you weren’t. What matters is that you’re treating my baby right...and I knew you were before I asked. It doesn’t take a genius to see that you’re sweet on her. You have been since you’ve been able to walk and talk.” 

“U-Uncle Zell, I’d never ever hurt her.” Noctis sobbed, clinging to Zell’s torso as he buried his face into his chest. Zell laughed again, and patted him on the back. He almost looked relieved that sex was all this was, and that no one was dying. I supposed if Zell showed up at my house with a sobbing child I’d have assumed the worst too. 

“I know you wouldn’t. I know my girl, too. She wouldn’t let any boy touch her that didn’t make her feel special. That...means a lot to me. Garnet doesn’t have many friends, and you’ve been really good to her. I can see what she sees in you.” He paused for a moment, pulling back and looking at me hard, almost as if he were judging me, though he cracked a knowing smile. “You didn’t have to drag him out here to apologize to me, Squall. But...I appreciate you letting me know. It’ll be uh...better if I’m the one that breaks the news to Quisty. When you’re not here. Won’t be pretty. As a matter of fact...why doesn’t Garnet stay at your place tonight? She doesn’t need her mother being angry.” 

I was floored. I just told him my son fucked his daughter and his response was, gee, ain’t that great, why doesn’t she spend the night? A smirk ghosted my face and I shook my head. Zell Dincht was a wild card if I'd ever known one. If this had been the other way around, I’d have murdered the kid who put their hands on my daughter. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

Zell snorted and shrugged his shoulders. “Well they’ve already boned, Squall, ain’t much more they can do.” I rolled my eyes. He had such a way with words. 

I was pretty emotionally drained by the time we made it home. Garnet and Noctis settled down in his room for the night, despite my better judgement, and Julia and Tatsuki were still in the living room, cooing at ultrasound pictures of the upcoming baby. My nerves were too shot to think about anything having to do with that baby or how it was conceived, and I excused myself to retire to my bedroom for the evening. I curled up on my side, drowning in my own thoughts, when I heard Rinoa open and close our door softly. I felt her eyes on me for a long time before her sweet voice ever uttered a word. 

“Some things never change, Squall.” She teased, stepping out of the days clothes and sauntering toward our bed. “You’ve always been an overthinker. Let it go, baby. We can talk about it in the morning, take some time to yourself to relax. It’s been a hard day.” 

She was referring to the ultrasound. The very last thing I wanted to discuss. I looked at her hard, but my expression softened within an instant, like it always did. I couldn’t stay upset around Rinoa. There had always been something about her. She was every ounce of my oxygen. Always had been, always would be. I admired how perky her breasts still were at forty, and I fought the urge to play with them as I rolled onto my back and sighed. Having a family was hard work. I didn’t respond to her, and her perfect lips tugged into a pout. 

“Don’t see anything you like?” 

I snorted. She knew that was a goddamn lie. Her body was perfect. Littered with glorious faded white stretchmarks from where all three of our babies had grown, and thick and curvy in all the nicest places. She had been so skinny before Julia was born, and she was gorgeous back then. But her post-mommy body? It turned me the fuck on just as much, if not more. “Get over here.” 

I was already hard as a rock at the sight of her, and she let out a gleeful squeal as she climbed up on the bed with me. I knew what she was up to. She wanted to distract me, to love me all better like she always did. I couldn’t say it didn’t work, and I smiled at her as she jerked my pants down my legs eagerly. Rinoa could be wild when she wanted to be, and she skipped all thought of prep or foreplay, sitting down on my dick like it was an everyday chair. I was scared it would be painful for her, but somehow she was already wet for me, and her sex stretched easily to accommodate my girth. I supposed after twenty-three years of marriage my cock _should_ fit right at home inside of her. We were each other's missing pieces. 

The sudden realization that this perfect woman had been my wife for almost thirty years turned me on, and thrust up into her with excitement. She was so slick and warm, and my hands roamed happily to cup her breasts in my hands. I suddenly regretted that it had been five whole years since she had swelled with my child as I pinched her pert nipples between my fingers. I missed her lactation _so much._ She ground against me, and I moaned into her hair as I enveloped my whole body around her. She was riding me, but I wanted her ass in my face, and I sat up, jamming her torso hard against the bed without warning. 

“Ugh! Rough tonight, huh? I like it.” Rinoa purred, groaning in extasy as I gently rolled her onto her back and hoisted her hips up until her legs were resting on my shoulders as I supported her weight. I slapped her pussy hard and she screamed in delight before I rammed myself back into the reddening folds. I reached for the drawer of our nightstand, rocking into her as I grabbed a dildo and slicked it up with my own saliva. My short brown bangs hung haphazardly in my vision as I pounded her pussy, but I didn’t dare break the sweet eye contact. Rinoa’s eyes were the prettiest shade of brown in all the world, with a darker blackish ring around the outer part of her iris. They begged me for more, and I eased the vibrator into her tight asshole. I pushed it all the way in, as far as it would go, and she struggled to sit still as her legs thrashed at my shoulders. 

I chuckled. “Sit still for me, or this won’t last long.” I breathed, knowing that if she created too much friction between us I’d fill her with my seed faster than she could batt her obsidian eyelashes. I had never been good at holding it in, I loved Rinoa too much, she excited me to no end. Rinoa was panting heavily, and at this point I wasn’t sure that _she_ was going to last long. 

“Ngh...Squall p-please, baby.” She begged, bucking down with all her might as I eased in and out of her swollen pussy at an agonizing pace. I smashed my lips against her own, barring down hard and pressing the entirety of my weight against her, jamming my cock into her cervix as far as I could go. She whimpered loudly against my mouth, and my tongue trailed down her jawline as I left thick purple hickeys in my wake. 

“Please what, Noa, baby?” 

I could feel her body responding to my words, and it was very encouraging. I’d never been very good at talking dirty, but sometimes, when she was in the mood, she liked it when I was mock-forceful. I hadn’t been sure about it the first few times she’d asked it of me. I liked being gentle, I liked loving on her. But tonight, I was frustrated, and she was eager to be fucked into oblivion. “Please...r-raw me! Ngh, Squall!” 

_Fuck, that was hot._ My dick ached at her words, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as my balls slapped against the vibration of the dildo wedged inside of her. A thick and familiar heat was coiling in my groin and I prayed with all my might that I could will it away. Not yet. I grabbed a fistful of Rinoa’s breasts once more, massaging them as I pulled completely out of her and thrust back inside with a force that almost slid her off the bed. The noises coming from her throat were strangling my cock, and I growled as her walls flexed around my hardness. 

“Tell me what you feel.” I whispered, sweat pooling at my forehead as my abs clenched as hard as they could in an attempt at grounding myself. Rinoa’s eyes were lidded and dripping with lust, and her sweet lips were parted as long loud moans poured out and into the musky air. 

“I f-feel you...my sweet h-husband...” 

I had to laugh, now she was the one being mushy during sex. I liked it though, it made me smile, and I nuzzled my face into her neck as I bit her nape hard. “My sexy wife.” I claimed back, leaving a mark as her pussy suddenly clamped down on me like it were made of pure steel. 

“I c-can't do this, I’m--oooh!” Rinoa screeched, coming completely undone as her orgasm drenched me in sweet nectar. That was my cue, I wasn’t going to torture myself any longer. The burning in my groin tightened, and I screamed her name so hard there was no way all of our children didn’t hear me. I blew my load inside of her like I was experiencing it for the first time, and my muscles completely gave out as I came crashing down on top of her body. 

“Shit, s-sorry.” 

“...whatever. Just stay close to me.” She whispered with a warm smile, basking in the glow of our coitus as she lay there like she was made of jelly. 

I gasped in mock offense, and rubbed my nose against her own. “Hey! That’s my line.” I pooched my bottom lip out in a pout, and she deliberately reached up to nibble on it as she ran her slender fingers through my messy sweat soaked hair. 

“Feeling any better?” 

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and decided to get comfortable on top of her small body. “I guess now that I’m a hypocrite I do feel a little better. We...didn’t use a condom either.” 

Rinoa snorted, completely unphased by that realization. “Three newborns in one house? Does that sound like a plan?” 

I rolled my eyes, but my smile never left me. I _had_ always told her I wanted her to fill me a mansion...but this hadn’t been exactly what I had in mind. “...we are gonna need a bigger house.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
